supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma Scarlett
Tipping the Balance 700 years into the past something dangerous occurred. The balance of Fate and Destiny tipped. Fate became stronger while Destiny got weaker. Destiny tipped the scales again now being the strongest. As the balance kept tipping it eventually spilled. Fate and Destiny destroyed each other in the fight; both very weak, close to non-existent. Mother Nature took noticed to this as it was effecting her creations. She used her cosmic power to strengthen Fate and Destiny and set them at balance again. By doing that she placed Fate and Destiny into humanoid bodies. Wake Up Fate and Destiny! 17 years into the past, Mother Nature decided it's time to put life into the bodies. So she did. The bodies woke up and cried like normal babies. She raised the two in Alfheimr; where the Fairies and Tree of Nature lives. She named the first child Kaden and the other one Karma. Kaden and Karma grew up among the fairies. They we're good friends with their half siblings Oren, Faerydae, Raedself and Delta. Taking a Trip When Kaden and Karma turned 10, Mother Nature couldn't be there for them anymore so she took Kaden and Karma to Charles Xavier. It was there where they furthered their training and lived. Although sad she had to go they understood the reasoning behind it. X-Men By age 14 Kaden and Karma where both on the team known as the "X-Men". They were both highly successful on their missions. Life at the X-Mansion for them there was unsatisfactory. Being Cosmic Entities in bodies they out-classed the other students in intelligence and power. Returning to Family With Karma in Chicago, she began to miss her family. So she took a trip there, and after helping their family with something, she chose to stay. Unknown to them, Karma was shown a vision from a cosmic being, and it showed the end of the world. So, she put on an act, becoming mean, bitchy, and shady. One day, Owen tried stopping her from saving someone from a Destiny they didn't deserve, and she went along with it anyway, though Owen forcefully stopped her. She didn't hate him or was mad at him, she was just mad she had to let someone ruin their Destiny. (TBA) Powers Nature Manipulation: Karma with this ability is the second-personification of nature that focuses on the life-giving and nurturing aspects of nature by embodying it in the form of the mother and associated with fertility, fecundity, and agricultural bounty. * Plant Manipulation: Karma can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. Karma can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. karma can use her power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, use plant chemicals to heal people/objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. * Elemental Manipulation/Weather Manipulation: Karma possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. * Environmental Adaption: Karma is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. * Natural Energy Manipulation: '''Karma can create, shape and manipulate energy stored in nature (including natural phenomena such as storms and volcanic activity), absorbing, releasing, etc. it to her own will, connecting with nature and its creatures and sensing everyone on the planet. * '''Gravity Manipulation: Karma can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. She can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. * Sound Manipulation: Karma can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. * Animal Manipulation: Karma can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. * Disaster Manipulation: Karma can create, shape and manipulate all forms of natural disasters, including avalanches, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hydro-logical disasters, meteorological disasters, wildfires, health disasters, space disasters. * Biology Manipulation: '''Karma can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity. * '''Environment Manipulation: '''Karma can create, shape and manipulate the environment, whether natural or artificial, and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. * ''Ecological Empathy:''' Karma can sense the overall well-being and conditions of their immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). She is physically, emotionally, and/or mentally in sync with environment, which allows them to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with natural order. A naturally tree falling or predator catching their prey in a nearby forest would be felt by the user, leaving them feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened. * '''Flight -' Karma uses her energy to have the ability to fly. 'Psionics - '''Karma possesses the powers of Telekinesis, Telepathy and Empathy. '''Symbol Magic -' KArma can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that she draws, they can achieve a variety of abilities. She also uses this to create portals. 'Destiny-' Karma can perceive, shape and manipulate the destiny of anything/anyone, including gods, demons, transcendent beings, entire worlds, universes and even realities. This allows her to control/decide anything and everything's destiny 'Absolute Immortality -' Karma is a Existence Principle inside of a physical body. Karma 's phsyical body can die, but Karma 's Life-Force (Destiny) cannot die. With this Karma can be easily resurrected; only by a Omnipotent Being (Stellux, Mother Nature, Death, Destiny, Oblivion, God, ect). .